jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
RuneScape
RuneScape, also know as RS, RuneScape High Detail, RuneScape HD or RSHD, is a Java-based massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) operated by British developer Jagex Ltd. With over fifteen million active free accounts and more than three million paid member accounts , RuneScape has achieved second place of the most played MMORPG games in the world, and the most popular free MMORPG in the world for two years in a row. RuneScape offers both free and subscription content and is designed to be accessible from any location with an Internet connection, and to run in an ordinary web browser without straining system resources. Since its release, the game has been praised for its free-playing abilities and its availability on a web browser. Each month, the website has around 10 million unique visitors, and 6 million unique players access their accounts to play the game. Gameplay RuneScape takes place in the fantasy-themed realm of Gielinor, which is divided into several different kingdoms, regions, and areas. Players can travel throughout the gaming world on foot, by using magical teleportation spells or devices or mechanical means of transportation. Each region offers different types of monsters, materials, and quests to challenge players. Players are shown on the screen as customisable avatars. They set their own goals and objectives, deciding which of the available activities to pursue. There is no linear path that must be followed. Players can engage in combat with other players or with computer controlled monsters (NPCs), complete quests, or increase their experience in any of the available skills. Players interact with each other through trading, chatting, or playing combative or cooperative mini-games. New players begin by playing a tutorial quest, Unstable Foundations. The tutorial quest(also called Learning the Ropes) used to be on an island, made just for that quest. When you are teleported out, you could never go back. used to They are led on a set path where they learn most of the non-member skills needed to succeed in Gielinor, one of the planes in RuneScape. After completing the tutorial, players can access information from tutors located in the towns they explore. These non-player characters (NPCs) can replace some basic equipment items if necessary, as well as giving new players and advanced players appropriate information about their respective skills. From Runescape Wiki RuneScape is a Java-based massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG2) operated by British developer Jagex Ltd. With over fifteen million active free accounts and more than three million paid member accountsneeded, RuneScape has achieved second place of the most played MMORPG games in the world3, and the most popular free MMORPG in the world for two years in a row.4 RuneScape offers both free and subscription content and is designed to be accessible from any location with an Internet connection, and to be able to run in any ordinary web browser without straining on/or expending system resources5. Since its release, the game has been praised for its free-playing abilities and its availability on a web browser. Each month, the website has around 10 million unique visitors6, and 6 million unique players access their accounts to play the game7. Yahoo! recorded "RuneScape" as the fifth most popular overall search term for the year of 20088 - this makes it the only video game in the top ten, despite other big-name games being released in that year9. For the same year, it was the number one most popular search term for Canada specifically10. DeviousMUD, the forerunner to RuneScape, was created in 1998 by Andrew Gower. The game, which was never publicly released, used isometric graphics. In 1999, Gower completely rewrote the game, albeit with no improvements to the graphics or several other aspects of the game. This version was released as a public beta version for approximately one week before it was withdrawn.11 As a Cambridge University undergraduate, Gower worked on a complete rewrite of the game with the assistance of his brother, Paul Gower. The isometric view was replaced by a mixture of both 3D and 2D sprites. The game, renamed RuneScape, was released to the general public as a beta version and for testing on 4 January 200112 and was originally operated from their parents' house in Nottingham.2 In December 2001, the Gower brothers and Constant Tedder formed Jagex to take over the business aspects of running RuneScape12. By that time, there were over one million registered accounts.13 On 27 February 2002, a membership service was created,13 allowing players to choose to pay a monthly fee to access a variety of additional features including new areas, quests, and items. This service significantly changed the focus of the game. The RuneScape login screen before RuneScape High Detail was released As RuneScape became more popular, Jagex began planning major changes. Although only a graphical update was initially planned,14 the developers opted instead to rewrite the game engine completely, introducing a version that consisted entirely of three-dimensional graphics, with other significant improvements. While in development, this version was known as RuneScape 2. A beta version of the new engine was made available to paying members on 1 December 2003. At that time, the game had 660,000 free players and 58,000 members2. The finished version was launched on 29 March 2004.15 Upon release, RuneScape 2 was renamed RuneScape, and the older version of the game was kept online as RuneScape Classic. On 2 February, 2006, Jagex banned more than 5000 Classic accounts due to cheating. On 2 August, 2006, RuneScape Classic was closed to new accounts and restricted to paying members who had played Classic at least once in the prior six months.16 On 16 May 2006, Jagex upgraded RuneScape's game engine, primarily as a back-end upgrade rather than a visible graphical boost.17 In particular, the amount of memory required to run RuneScape was significantly reduced, allowing the game to be expanded and improved without increasing the loading time for most players. As of March 2007, RuneScape had more than 9 million players18. The engine was upgraded once again on 26 June 2007, to allow Jagex to add more complex content to RuneScape in the future.19 On 5 July 2007, an article was released in which Andrew Gower told an interviewer he saw a release of RuneScape onto seventh-generation gaming consoles such as (the Wii, the Xbox 360, and the Playstation 3) as "tempting"; however, he states that there are currently no such plans to do so.20 On 10 December 2007, Jagex, faced with widespread real world trading rule violations, decided to remove several key areas of the game, especially player killing in an area called, "the wild". Many serious players believed that the game needed to keep several of these areas at least in part; the update prompted a record number of users in the rants forum, and it is estimated that over 60,000 membership subscriptions were canceled. However, many of these memberships canceled were macros themselves rather than legitimate players. The Old RuneScape HD login screen On 1 July 2008, RuneScape High Detail, also known as RuneScape HD or RSHD by some, which was a major overhaul of RuneScape's graphics and the single largest update of RuneScape 2 to date, was released to members as a beta. On 14 July 2008, this update became available to non-members and the entire RuneScape community. Jagex appointed current CEO, Mark Gerhard as of 1 February 200921 (a Sunday), though it was not announced on the RuneScape homepage until 9 February22. He promised to make the members version of RuneScape seem like an expansion, instead of simply becoming a "full version" of the free-to-play version/game. He also commented on opinions that RuneScape had been "dumbed down", promising players that it was not aimed extensively at a child-based consumer audience. Servers Main article: Server RuneScape servers are located in fifteen countries: USA, Canada, United Kingdom, Netherlands, Australia, Finland, Belgium, Mexico, Brazil, Ireland, Norway, Denmark, New Zealand, India and Sweden. RuneScape servers are located throughout the world, which are numbered and referred to as worlds by players and Jagex. The servers use Unix, Debian GNU/Linux, and Cisco IOS software,23 and they are located in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Netherlands, Australia, Finland, Belgium, Mexico, Brazil, Ireland, Norway, Denmark, New Zealand and Sweden.24 Historically, servers have been located in areas where they will provide the best connection for players in a cost-effective manner. Servers are moved or added as the need arises.25 RuneScape from above. The Unknown is covered by clouds. Each of the RuneScape servers allows 2,000 players to connect simultaneously. The servers are divided into free servers, accessible to all players, and member servers, accessible only by those players who choose to pay a monthly fee for additional content. Unlike many other MMORPGs, RuneScape characters are not bound to a particular server, but rather can switch freely among the servers each time they access the game.26 Some servers are given suggested activity labels, allowing players performing tasks that require or are made easier by group participation, such as activities, to more easily find each other.27 In addition to the RuneScape servers, there are two members-only servers for RuneScape Classic, both located in the United Kingdom. Each of these is limited to 1,250 players, allowing a total number of 2,500 simultaneous RuneScape Classic players. Only players who played RuneScape Classic in the six months prior to the banning of about 5,000 accounts are able to use these. Advertising To support RuneScape's free content, advertisements are displayed above the playing screen for free-players. On 13 July 2006, Jagex signed an exclusive marketing and distribution contract with WildTangent Games,28 which granted WildTangent the right to handle advertising in and around RuneScape in the United States. The deal also allowed WildTangent to distribute RuneScape through the WildTangent Games Network,28 a distribution channel, reaching over 20 million PCs.29 WildTangent has stressed that this agreement will not change the way RuneScape is presented and that they plan to make the presence of the advertisements, vital to RuneScape, as non-invasive as possible. Jagex moderators have stated that there will be no in-game advertisements.28 Since computer users may use advertisement blockers which may discourage advertisers, Jagex introduced a rule that prohibits players from blocking the advertisements in the free game.30 Jagex had introduced video adverts, which free players would have to wait to finish before they could play the game (usually a time span of 10 seconds or longer). However, these were found to be very unpopular, and Jagex removed them completely in February 2009 despite the fact that they generated "significantly more revenue than other adverts"22. Other languages On 14 February 2007, Jagex released a German closed beta translation of RuneScape. The German edition of the game can now be played by anyone. Currently, there are six German language servers online: three that are for members only, and three that free players can also use.3132 The French version was released on 10 December 2008, but was announced on the English site on the 11th with many users looking forward to the update. After releasing FunOrb (another Jagex Creation), in Brazilian Portuguese, it was fairly obvious that the next version of RuneScape to be released in a different language would be Brazilian Portuguese. They also announced it on a Behind The Scenes Post. 33. On 23 July 2009, RuneScape Brazil was released for everyone to play, though it was not on the recent news posts until the 24 July. Membership Main article: Members The members form of RuneScape is an optional service that provides extensive additional content and extra features when compared to the free-to-play version of the game. Most quests and several skills, as well as three-quarters of the world map, are reserved for members. Members can play more activity with unique rewards, use additional items, and have access to improvements for nearly all skills. Paying users also receive considerably more storage space for their items, priority customer service, the ability to vote in most player polls, and the ability to post on the official forums at any level. Regular game updates are usually reserved for members; however, a few updates each year affect the free version of the game.34 Monthly membership fees are set at £3.50, $5.95 USD, $5.00 CDN, €4.60, $8.20 AUD, $9,90 NZD or $8.90 SGD, if paid with a monthly subscription using a credit or debit card. Monthly subscriptions can be canceled at any time without losing the days for which the player has paid; however, refunds are not available for unused days if a player cancels or is banned due to rule infractions. Other payment methods are available, including PayPal, check or money order, and telephone providers in certain countries; however, these payment methods generally charge a fee added by the payment provider. Payments made by check or money order are typically for a set number of months.34 On 18 August 2008, the membership fees increased by $0.95 USD for new subscribers. However, previous and already subscribing members would still only have to pay $5.00 USD if they have paid before 18 August, (for example, if one had paid on 17 August, then each subsequent payment, assuming there are no "pauses" between payments, would remain as $5.00 USD). Regional or international charges and billing fees still have to be taken into effect (if present), though. Members are granted access to members-only servers, which have no in-game advertisements displayed during play, disputably resorting in less lag and/or distraction. Although members can play RuneScape on free servers, all member-specific content and items are available only within members' servers. Also, note that Members cannot access free servers while standing in a members-only area. Membership benefits on the German, French and (Brazilian) Portuguese servers carry over to the English servers and vice-versa.32 Gameplay A player and an NPC engage in combat. RuneScape takes place in the fantasy-themed realm of Gielinor,35 which is divided into several different kingdoms, regions, and areas.36 Players can travel throughout the gaming world on foot, by using magical teleportation spells or devices or mechanical means of transportation.37 Each region offers different types of monsters, materials, and quests to challenge players. Players are shown on the screen as customizable avatars. They set their own goals and objectives, deciding which of the available activities to pursue. There is no linear path that must be followed. Players can engage in combat with other players or with computer controlled monsters (NPCs), complete quests, or increase their experience in any of the available skills.38 Players interact with each other through trading, chatting, or playing combative or cooperative activities. New players begin by playing a tutorial quest, Unstable Foundations.26 They are led on a set path where they learn most of the non-member skills needed to succeed in Gielinor, the realm of RuneScape. After completing the tutorial, players can access information from tutors located in the towns they explore, or from an advisor button which can be accessed at any time. The advisor can give helpful information on different topics including money making, skills, and various items. Some stores and shops also provide free samples of low level equipment and the basic items needed for various skills. Community Main article: Community RuneScape players represent a wide range of nationalities and ages. Most players speak English to some extent. Players who speak languages other than English tend to gravitate to servers populated by other players who speak the same language; some worlds have larger numbers of players who speak Spanish, Dutch, French, German, or other languages. It is not uncommon, however, to see many languages on the chat screen throughout RuneScape. A German translation of RuneScape has been released as an open beta.3132 A set of official RuneScape Forums created entirely by Jagex programmers is available to players on the RuneScape website. On the forums, players are able to participate in game discussions, play player-made forum games, make arrangements to buy or sell items, and interact with the community. Free players can read the forums, but posting on them is reserved for paying members or free players with more than 12.5million xp . The RuneScape forums are quite diverse, allowing thousands of players to access them at any given time. Each forum has its own specific list of rules enforced by forum moderators.39 Players can submit questions via an e-mail address listed on the website to any NPC in the game. Selected letters are answered in an update called Postbag from the Hedge, typically at the end of each month. This feature began on 26 September 2005, and has since become one of the most accessed pages of the site. Beginning 24 September 2002, players could submit questions to the Gods of RuneScape; however, this feature was discontinued on 9 December 2004.40 Players can also submit original RuneScape related artwork, some of which is displayed in a gallery on the RuneScape website. Media featured have included sculpture, comics, drawings, and paintings.41 Many fansites have been established by players, none of which are supported or recognised by Jagex. In order to provide players with an alternative, official site to get the information they want or need, Jagex introduced the Knowledge Base,42 (now called the Game Guide) which offers information on gameplay, the main RuneScape rules, and account security.43 However, at least one major fansite has criticised Jagex for not recognising fansites' contributions to the development of its game.44 RuneScape has a player economy based largely around items produced using skills. Raw materials are collected using the extracting skills, such as Fishing, and are processed into more advanced materials with processing skills, such as Cooking. The products produced by processing skills, such as armour or food, are often sold and used by players in combat. Some players engage in arbitrage, commonly referred to as "merchanting", in order to turn a profit in game by buying and selling items. Historically, inflation has caused some instability in the game economy. Inflation is caused by a variety of factors, including the large number of resources put into the game by macroing.45 and the release of new skills such as Construction. Rules and cheating Main article: Rules of RuneScape Jagex has put in place a number of rules for player conduct, such as rules against offensive language, scamming, and bug abuse.46 To enforce the rules, RuneScape uses three types of moderators: Jagex moderators, who are actual Jagex employees; player moderators, who are trusted ordinary players who enforce the rules in the game; and forum moderators, who are trusted players who police the game forums. On the forums, Jagex moderators are identified by gold crowns and backgrounds on their posts while forum moderators have green crowns and backgrounds; in game, Jagex moderators have gold crowns next to their names in chat while player moderators have silver crowns. In addition, any player has the ability to report rule-breaking using a "report abuse" feature; misuse of this feature can result in action being taken against the reporter.47 The effectiveness of Jagex's hunt on abusers has been debated in an article posted on Twitchguru.48 There are also rules prohibiting the use of third-party software to play the game, known as macroing, and the sale of game items for real money, known as real-world trading.46 In the early days of the game, most cheaters were individual players using special programs that exploited weaknesses in the game's client-server communications by sending false data to the server. In response, Jagex made direct interaction with the client very difficult. Players then began using macro programs to automate mouse clicks for repetitive tasks. Random events, requiring human reaction and decision making, are one method Jagex employs to attempt to disrupt such programs. According to Jagex, many cheaters are now based in game sweatshops in East Asia, making gold to sell to players for real-world money, an issue in many other MMORPGs. In response, Jagex issued a statement condemning real-world trading, which had already been against the rules. In the statement, they also claimed that they were seizing billions of gold and banning thousands of accounts every week for cheating. On December 10, 2007, Jagex removed or changed several key elements of the game, making Real world trading almost impossible, but upsetting a huge number of players. 4950 Reception As of December 2003, RuneScape was one of the fastest growing out of all of the MMORPGs, having a userbase fifty percent larger than that of EverQuest2. The game is praised for its free play abilities. JustRPG gave it a score of 83%, and summarised the game with: "In short, the game of RuneScape is a fun, addictive game, and while the graphics may not be perfect review was done before the RuneScape HD update, for a game written in Java, they aren't bad. The skills are varied, the community is alright, and it'll eat up your time if you aren't careful."51 PC Gamer UK in December 2003 states that while the "traditional RPG values of questing, slaying monsters and developing your character in a familiar medieval setting" won't "have the big boys trembling in their +2 Boots of Subscriber Gathering," this is offset by the game's accessibility through a web browser, "compounded by a version of the game that allows free adventuring before players upgrade to a members account," describing the game as "an unsurprising success." 52 A three-year study published by Brunel University in March 2006 claims that playing RuneScape can be beneficial to players. The study concluded that the nature of games like RuneScape can teach teenagers vital skills that they will need as they enter the labor market, including working hard to achieve goals.53 An article on Twitchguru in March 2007 claims the opposite, that the skills and lessons learned in RuneScape are not suitable for children.54 The Yahoo! Buzz Log stated in May 2006 that, "while it may not be as easy on the eyes as some other popular online RPG games, like World of Warcraft, City of Heroes, or EverQuest, RuneScape is still a lot better way to kill time than pushing around cells in a spreadsheet."55 In June 2009, RuneScape was named Best Desktop Game at the Seventh Annual Duke's Choice Awards, which recognise "the year's most influential Java technology-based applications" and "highlight the efforts of the Java developer community and the innovative applications they create"56. A reasonable portion of the gaming community mocks or makes fun of RuneScape due to its outdated graphics, which are not state of the art for most contemporary online games today. However, a noticeable effect has been observed in that much of the jeering has quelled significantly after the release of RuneScape in HD. More Info For more information visit the RuneScape article on the RuneScape Wiki here. External links *RuneScape homepage * RuneScape Wiki *Official runescape trailer Category:Summary Category:RuneScape